Daughter of the Rebels
by wintercanary101
Summary: This is the story of a young child, who went through a time of tortured and separation from her family, due to her abduction by Darth Vader... Follow Terro Marek, as she goes through the tough times of her life... I edited this a little, so now this is will be my first story with chapters. Hope you guys love this!
1. Prologue

Daughter of the Rebels

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry I took so long to get out here, for I have been busy with school and stressing out on exams. Seriously, I need a break! Anywho, this will be my third fanfic, and I'm making this a whole new thing, so bear with me please. This story is going to have chapters, but I don't know how long it would take, so I will need some help with that. Hope you guys love it!_

* * *

Prologue- A New Beginning and a New Life

It was a warm spring night on Kashyyyk, and everyone in the Rebellion outside of a hut was waiting for the arrival… of a child. They wait patiently, for their Rebel captain was in labor with the child, her husband at her side, who is a Jedi. There was no doubt in their minds that their child will grow to become a strong Jedi and talented pilot soon. As the child was born, the cries were heard from the infant. The Jedi smiled softly at his wife, gently wrapped his arms around her, pulls her close, as if she is fragile, and then hugged her. He knew it was only a matter of time before his child would become a part of their lives, as the child's parents.

The child was announced as a girl, wrapped in a small blanket, still crying, and now in the strong yet gentle arms of the Jedi, who was gently calming his daughter down to stop her from crying. After her crying had stopped, the Jedi smiled softly at her, then handed her over to his wife, who had tears in her eyes, knowing that they finally have a child; a baby girl, who will grow to become a young woman.

His wife looked to her husband, and then said to him, "She's so... Beautiful...", then she notices a birthmark on her child's left arm, which looked exactly like the Symbol of Hope that the Alliance is using. Seeing this, the Jedi has tears of joy in his eyes, and then he said to his lover, "I see that she carried the Symbol... Our family Crest... She will be strong, Juno... I can feel it..."

"I know, dear... I know…", His wife told him, her voice that was soft and soothing for her child to hear. Wanting to let his wife rest, the Jedi took the child in his arms, and gently rocks her, humming a lullaby to help her fall sleep. Noticing his fatherly, loving side towards the child, his wife watched her husband, then man who was a Sith apprentice, who had protected from the Dark Lord, the one who she had feelings for is now a Rebel Jedi, a loving husband, and now a loving father. With that thought over with, she fell asleep after witnessing and experiencing the birth of her child. Seeing that his wife is resting, the Jedi smiled softly at his daughter, and then said to her, "It's okay, Daddy's right here... Daddy's got you... I swear from the bottom of my heart and soul, I will never let anything happen to you... Terro..."

And so the child was named Terro by her father that night, for she carried the Symbol of Hope on her left arm, and will grow to become a pilot and a Jedi... But, something dark and sinister will happen to her, for only time will tell... Only time...


	2. Chapter 1

Daughter of the Rebels

_Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of this story of Terro Marek, daughter of Galen Marek and Juno Eclipse. In this chapter, you will find out what happened to the Marek Family. And also, Galen and Juno both sing a lullaby to their little girl, so I hope you all will love this as much as I do. Plus, I know this has been taking me too long to get this done, so I'm sorry! T_T I hope you enjoy this, my friends! And, the song that I put in this story is If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross, and I also did realize that I forgot to add the disclaimer on my last one, so here it is. _

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything at all! Even if I did, then that would be... I don't know. _

* * *

_Chapter One- Attack on Kashyyyk, and Galen and Juno's Lullaby_

Nine years after the birth of Terro, the Rebellion was pleased with the child's progress, as she is a young, fully trained Jedi, Pilot, and Mechanic, for her parents had trained these wonderful things that she had come to love and do in her spare time, whenever possible. Although she is young, she is a lot more smarter, more quick, and more experienced than anyone else in the Rebellion, but she teaches other pilots and mechanics on how to do these thing right.

Her father, Galen Marek, became her master for her Jedi training to become a Jedi, while her mother, Juno Eclipse, became her instructor to help her become not only a pilot, but also a mechanic. A Jedi, a mechanic, and a pilot? That made them more proud than any other pair of parents to have a child who is willing to learn more than one thing at a time. Then again, they could not resist their daughters' enthusiasm, which they have come to love. As parents of a young Jedi, they knew that she would learn these things, but had learned that their child learned everything at an instant, faster than a youngling.

Even though she is young, Terro had learned the ways of the Jedi, so she would always train on the shore not far from the hut, where some of the rebels would watch her practice, as they always do in their spare time because they loved the way she trains all the fighting styles of the Jedi Masters, letting herself flow with the Force in harmony, and feeling calm in body and mind. But then, she sensed something sinister, looks up, and began to back away, turning around to run to her family hut, feeling afraid, tears in her eyes. Knowing that her father had sense her fear, she ran inside, jumps into her fathers' arms, and looks up at him, eyes filled with fear.

Knowing that she has to be protected and clearly remembering the promise he had made to his child, Galen turned his head to Juno, who also knew what was happening, and then said to her, "Juno, take Terro, go into that corner, stay hidden in the shadows, and don't say a word. Whatever you do, don't let her go."

Nodding her head, Juno placed her hand on the side of his face, her eyes filled with worry, the fear of losing her husband had immediately took over her mind. Wanting to comfort and let his wife know that he will be alright, Galen had pulled Juno close to him, and their lips locked in a small kiss, holding her in his arms, then broke apart, allowing to let him to go stand by the entrance of the hut, standing in the shadow, while Juno took Terro in her arms, and went to hide in the corner, the child shaking in fear, and hoping and praying that the child would be okay. The battle between the Rebels and Stormtroopers had begun outside of the family hut, which caused Galen to back away from the entrance, and yelled out, "Juno! Get down now!" Juno held her child close to her, and then the two huddled in the corner, closed their eyes, and then screamed in fear as an explosion had erupted from the entrance of the hut.

The entrance of the hut was destroyed by none other than the Dark Lord, who led the assault on Galen's home, which caused Galen to jump out of the way before the debris could hit him. Upon hearing his wife whimpering and his child crying, Galen knew that Terro could be the one the Dark Lord is coming for, so he wouldn't allow that to happen to him and his wife. With that, he ignited his two Aqua blue lightsabers, charged at Vader, who ignited his blood red lightsaber, their lightsabers collided, and their battle had begun.

As Galen struggled to keep his former master away from his wife and child, Vader tried to size up on his former apprentice, but to no avail. So, Galen pushed him back with all of his strength, and then heard Vader say to him, "Your child will join the dark side, and she will embrace it." Upon hearing those words, Galen grew mad with an instinct that took over his body and mind, and that is the instinct to protect his family, as a father and husband should. Angered with Vader, Galen fought with all his might, trying to fend off his former master, who came for his child to use her as his instrument of death and destruction, and the last thing Galen needed was to let his past repeat itself on him, Juno, and the Rebellion. Then, Galen yelled out at Vader, "If you want my child, you'll have to kill me this time!"

Enough with this battle with his former apprentice, Vader force-pushed Galen back, watching him fall to the ground in front of Juno and Terro, and then sees the child. Knowing that Vader wants Terro for his selfish schemes, Juno stayed where she was, shushing softly at her child, who is crying in fear. Hearing his child's crying, he stood up between Vader and his family, and then force pushed him out of the hut, tears in his eyes because he was too close to losing his daughter and his wife, who was crying while holding their daughter close to her. "Get out of here, Vader! You will not harm my wife and daughter!" With one last force push, Vader went flying back out of the hut, watching the Imperials retreat to their Star Destroyers, even Vader, who retreated to his shuttle, but might be back for revenge.

After watching the Dark Lords' shuttle take off, Galen sighed softly, hears his daughter crying, and then rushes over to Juno, who was shaking. Placing his hand on his wife's shoulder, Juno turned to see Galen, who gave her a small kiss, and was held in his arms, their child crying in fear. Shushing softly at their child, Juno managed to calm her down, and then began to sing a lullaby.

_Juno: Don't lose your way with each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_Don't throw it away_

_Live believing_

_Dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story_

_Faith, hope and glory_

_Hold to the truth in your heart_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by, for you and I_

Watching his wife sing the lullaby, Galen smiled softly and decided to join her by singing his part of the lullaby, looking at their young daughter, who had sleepy look in her brown eyes.

_Galen: Souls in the wind_  
_Must learn how to bend_  
_Seek out a star_  
_Hold on to the end_  
_Valley...Mountain_  
_There is a fountain_  
_Washes our tears all away_  
_Words are swaying_  
_Someone is praying_  
_Please let us come home to stay_

Seeing that Terro had yawned, Galen and Juno looked at each other, smiled, and then continued to sing the child's lullaby, watching their child fall to a deep sleep.

_Both: If we hold on together_  
_I know our dreams will never die_  
_Dreams see us through to forever_  
_Where clouds roll by_  
_For you and I_

_When we are out there in the dark_  
_We'll dream about the sun_  
_In the dark we'll feel the light_  
_Warm our hearts...everyone_

_If we hold on together_  
_I know our dreams will never die_  
_Dreams see us through to forever_  
_As high as souls can fly_  
_The clouds roll by_  
_For you and I_

After they had finished the lullaby, they looked to see Terro asleep, her birthmark showing on her left arm, since she is wearing her short-sleeve white training uniform. Standing up with her husband, holding the child, Juno sighed softly, watching Galen take the child to their room, placed her on their bed, closed the door a bit, and walked back to his wife, who had a soft look in her eyes. Seeing this, Galen held Juno, kissed her, and then said to her, "Juno, I'm happy that you're my wife and our child's mother..." Juno smiled softly, laid her head on his shoulder, leaning against him, and the said, "Galen, I'm happy that I'm with you, that you're my husband and a loving father to our young child..." Both husband and wife, Galen and Juno, stood on the balcony, looking at the flag that held the Marek Family Crest... They hoped that their child will grow up to be a young woman and a Jedi... Only time will tell...


End file.
